gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Althurin
King Althurin '''I, born '''Steffon Blackgard,' '''is a recurring character in the third, fourth, fifth, and a major character in the sixth and seventh seasons. Althurin is the eldest son of Dyron Blackgard and his wife, Talya Blackgard, brother of Aeron and Anera Blackgard. He has an unacknowledged bastard half-brother named Ethon. He is married to Queen Lyessa Garrigon. He is the self-proclaimed Black King of Ebonheart and following his coronation, he was renamed as '''King Althurin of House Blackgard, First of His Name, the Black King of Ebonheart and Lord of Blackgard'. Althurin has a rare, early-onset, slow-progressing form of Crippling Decay, commonly known as the "Highborn's Disease", that has gradually physically deteriorated him for months. Because of this, Althurin is required to wear a mask that hides his facial deformity. Despite being it a great taboo in the Borderlands, Althurin is openly bisexual, and prior to his illness has had many affairs from both men and women. Biography Background King Althurin was born as Steffon Blackgard, the eldest child of Talya and Dyron Blackgard. Dyron was the firstborn son of Lord Trevyr Blackgard and Lady Laenah Blackgard. Trevyr was the head of House Blackgard, Lord of Ebonheart, and Lord Paramount of the Borderlands, one of the constituent regions of the Seven Kingdoms. The Blackgards rule the region from their seat of Ebonheart, situated in the eponymous port city of Blackgard. Trevyr was also the Warden of the Borderlands and, long before Althurin's birth, the Hand of the King to Aegon the Unlikely and briefly to Aegon's son and heir, King Aerys the Second, who is nowadays commonly known as the "Mad King". Althurin was born at Ebonheart in the year 279 AL, or 8841 AB according to the Bordermen Calendar. He has two younger siblings, Aeron Blackgard and Anera Blackgard. As a baby, Althurin contracted pneumonia, one of the starting symptoms of Crippling Decay. The Lok-Sonaak told Dyron and Talya that Althurin would contract Crippling Decay somewhere nearing his 30th nameday. However, as it was soon discovered, Althurin would catch the disease much earlier on. Dyron and Talya decided to keep this a secret to Althurin, as they didn't want this shocking revelation to affect his childhood in any way. Although Althurin was cured of his pneumonia once he became a toddler, he grew up an aggressive boy. Althurin was smaller and weaker than the other children, and because of this the master-at-arms of Ebonheart initially refused to train the young boy, claiming the training would be too hard for him. However, Dyron kept pushing the master-at-arms to train his son, to the point that he even threatened him by placing a knife on his throat. Trivia * Althurin is based on two famous monarchs; King Baldwin IV of Jerusalem and, like his grandfather Trevyr, on Alexander the Great. Furthermore, Althurin is also loosely based on Adolf Hitler and Fidel Castro. Image gallery Coronation of king steffon.jpg|The coronation of King Steffon, First of His Name. Steffon mask closeup.png|A closeup of Steffon's mask. Category:SharkyBytesz Category:House Blackgard Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Warrior Category:Nobles Category:Characters from the Borderlands Category:Bordermen